


REYLO - When the Jedi play dirty

by EcateC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Yoda - Freeform, Jedi Mind Trick, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo kidnaps Rey, Kylo wants Rey desperately, Love Confessions, Possessive Behavior, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcateC/pseuds/EcateC





	REYLO - When the Jedi play dirty

Kylo Ren has never loved this new, large throne, where the Supreme Leader Snoke used to sit in, killing victims and commanding people. Snoke was perfect for this major role, it fit him perfectly. On the contrary, Kylo was an atypical Leader, he never showed himself by holograms in giant size and he preferred to be actively involved in the First Order, and that was an unusual behavior for a Supreme Leader… When have the Stormtroopers ever met Snoke or the Imperator Palpatine around the command ship? Never.  
But Ren followed another model of sovereignty, the model of Darth Vader, the most terrible and strongest Sith fighter in the galaxy. In his opinion, he was the perfection, the great combo of evil, power and authority. A man really difficult to imitate, almost impossibile to match.  
In fact Kylo Ren, although he had demonstrated many times to be a powerful Force’s owner, did not feel the half the man Darth Vader was.  
He felt little in his impressive height, vulnerable in his cruelty.  
And now the burden of the First Order was all in his shoulder; everyone waited for something, everyone was ready to judge him and destroy him at the first mistake.

-Supreme Leader Ren, Luke Skywalker is dead-  
Kylo Ren was really impressed. He looked down in the dark firmament, he didn’t wear his helmet so his upset, incredulous expression was clearly noticed by the General Hux.  
-Are you sure, General?- he asked, harshly.  
-Yes I’m, Kylo- Hux answered, too much confidentially -The effort he made during the attack was fatal. Also our great Teachers have sensed his death, and then the voice is running… The last Jedi is finally dead-  
-He isn’t the last one- Kylo whispered, too low -So, prepare the TIE fighters and give the order for recharging the Finalizer’s turbolasers- he ordered -We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace-  
-But, my lord, we’re running out of munitions, we can’t…-  
-Do what I say, General- he hissed, threatening -Don’t make me repeat-  
Hux forced a smile and clenched his fists, the hate and the envy he felt for his superior were huge, limitless.  
-Yes, sir- he said with disappointment, lowering his head.  
Then, Hux made a little bow to him, a bow certainly more little and faster than the curtsy he used to give to Snoke, and he got out, nervously.  
Kylo Ren was pretty aware of this strong, crystal clear hate. Nobody hided the scorn for him in the First Order.  
He was too young, too immature… _A mud traitor, who dares to kill the Supreme Leader Snoke and saves the scavenger._  
_… A light adept, just like his parents._  
There’re so many voices about him, specially from the high officials, who wanted greedily to overthrow him and gain his power.  
In fact, sleeping tight was not so easy for the Supreme Leader Ren, because the risk to be killed during the night was concrete, and Kylo knew well what an ambush was: after the attempted murder by Luke Skywalker, he got paranoid, not to say obsessed.  
It wasn’t easy living in that vipers’ cove, where the best company was the loneliness.  
But he did not choose this type of life, it has been chosen by her, with her cruel refusal. She had said no to him, she had condemned him to this hard and lonely life, the day when she hadn't took his hand.  
But Kylo Ren didn’t bear grudge against her, on the contrary, he did understand her. Probably, he would refuse himself, if he was her… But there was a moment that day when she’d hesitated, giving him some true hopes. Rey was almost seduced by the dark side, even she, a girl of integrity, the bravest, the strongest and the most tenacious girl he has ever met… She was lying to herself. And Kylo had noticed that, that day in the Snoke’s ship he’d seen the uncertainty in her hazel eyes, and with the uncertainty, the desire, the curiosity to find out what the dark side is.  
But it was just for a little while, now she’s gone.  
In fact he hasn’t heard from her for such a long time because, he knew, she’d built a wall of silence, a barrier in order to keep him away and to make their telepathic links nothing but a history. But Kylo Ren knew it wasn’t Snoke who connected their minds, he knew there was something special about them, something unteachable that raised directly from the Force.  
He felt understood by her, similar to her more than she could have even imagined. It was so complex, yet it's simple: the chemistry between them was pretty clear, not to mention when they fought together against the red Snoke’s guardians. Kylo’d never had a battle mate so related to him, he’d never experienced such a coordination and complicity with a war’s partner… It almost seemed that they knew each others’s moves in advance, in a way that let them share the red fighters without saying a word. The more time went by, the more he realized how perfectly Rey fit him. “Fit” in military terms, obviously… He didn’t have time to waste thinking of love or something, but some awkward ideas came to join his mind more than he wanted to. Rey was young and alone, just like him. Rey was a woman, he was a man. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t walk away from this because certain thoughts born spontaneously from his mind and began to tickle his fancy. Together, he and she would never feel alone or miserable anymore, they’d help each other and they’ d be the most invincibile warriors in the galaxy. It was like the fate or, even better, the Force, had allowed them to meet and still wanted to keep them together.  
He sensed the seed of darkness in her, just like she sensed the seed of light in him. No matter what happens, they must government the galaxy together, in balance. For this purpose, he’d even prayed her with that pathetic “please” full of weakness and desperation, but it was in vain… How much he must’ve sounded pathetic to her! Kylo Ren, the fierce and strong Sith warrior, on his knees in front of a scavenger. And the girl not only had said no, but also had disappeared, shutting herself off from the Force. Clearly, she hated him and casted him out like everyone in the galaxy. But Kylo Ren knew what she really felt about him, and it wasn’t hate, not only. Rey was afraid of being seduced, she scared him because she knew that he could convert her to the dark side of the Force, so she kept out him ardently.  
So Kylo Ren closed his eyes and began to think of Rey intensely. He prepared all of his senses and made one, final attempt.  
_“Rey”_ Kylo called her with their mental link _“Talk to me, Rey…”_

__________________________

 

Her hands were trembling, her face was sweating.

_“Talk to me, now!_  
_… Please…”_

On the Millennium Falcon’s board, together with Finn and others Resistance’s rebels, it was really hard for Rey to keep her secret safe. She heard again the Supreme Leader’s voice in her mind, she heard him while she was training with her fighting rod… The girl sit down on the floor and took her head strongly, she didn’t want to give up, at all; she just didn’t have nothing to say to Kylo Ren.  
-Rey, what’s up?- asked Finn, sitting near her -You look terrible-  
Rey didn’t answer, too much busy stopping the Kylo’s attempt to link. When finally the Supreme Leader gave up, Rey restarted breathing and laid on the grass, exhausted.  
-Rey?-  
-I’m fine- she lied quickly -I’m fine, really-  
Right after, she stood up, went into the Falcon and closed the automatic doors, leaving Finn alone and stunned.  
Alone in her room, Rey could finally caught a breathe of relief. How much hard was for her to keep Kylo away… It was like doing something against nature, against the Force. Although she has talked to him and got to the First Order in order to convert him to the light, now she were running out of hope: the light in Ben Solo went out.

_-Never the light went out!-_

-Hello!?- said Rey alarmed, turning on the lightsaber -Who’s here!?-  
-REY! What’s going on with you?- Finn exclaimed, confused -Why do you turn on the lightsaber now?-  
-I heard a voice…- she said, insecure.  
-A voice?- Finn repeated, looking around -From who?-  
-I don’t know-  
Finn sighed a little, but his biting glance was enough to make her humiliated.  
-Rey, honey, you need some rest- he spoke gently -If you want…-  
-You don’t believe me, don’t you!?- she snarled, suddenly aggressive -Do you think I’m crazy?-  
-No! I’ve never told you this! I just wanted…-  
-But you thought it!- she interrupted him, but right after she realized to have overreacted.  
-Sorry- she said in fact -This is a difficult time for me-  
-I can’t even recognize you, Rey- Finn said, sadly -You’ve been so moody… What’s the matter?-  
-Nothing- she answered, evasive.  
-Rey, you can tell me everything-  
Finn tried to keep her right hand, but she took it away ad lowered his eyes.  
The relation with Finn got definitively cold. There was a time when Rey’s thought to have found her true love in Finn, but then something's changed her mind. No, her love wasn't Finn or Poe or any other man she met in the Resistance army. Maybe, she had to be alone and it was ok for her. She’s always lived alone since she was a child, she could take care of herself perfectly.  
Then someone knocked on the door.  
Rey rolled her eyes -Finn, really, I’m fine-  
But the voice talking surprised her -I’m not Finn. May I come in?-  
-General Organa!- Rey said, embarrassed -Of course! Uh… I’m sorry, I thought you’re…-  
-Finn, I know- Leia said, smiling -You know what? This room was mine many years ago. To be honest, it belonged to Han, but he was gentleman enough to give it to me and sleep in the control room-  
Rey smiled, she felt proud to live there, in the mythical Millennium Falcon.  
-It’s a honor for me to be here- she said, honest -This ship is epic-  
-Yes…- Leia agreed, but something in her eyes changed -Ben was born here-  
-Here?!- Rey was unbelievable -In the Falcon?-  
-Yes…- she smiled at the memory -Han and me wanted to deliver him in Tatooine, but the little one decide to born prematurely, while we were traveling. Ben’s always been rash-  
Rey’s heart got soft: despite of everything, Leia kept loving Ben with all of her. Maybe, only a mother could forgive such a cruelty.  
-I feel sorry for you- she said to her -It must be very painful-  
-It is…- Leia answered, looking her straight in her eyes -You can talk to him, can you? You can comunicate with one another-  
Of course, they can! They suddenly wind up in the ship of the other! Anyway, Rey waited before answering, the scare of making Leia suffer was too big, but it was foolish to lie to a Force-sensitive woman like her…  
-Yes, we can, but… I try to stop him- Rey said, honestly -I don’t want to keep in touch with him anymore. It’s too late, General, he is a sad case-  
The former princess nodded, thoughtful but depressed.  
-People’ve said the same about my father- she began to talk -They were sure about my father’s fate, they said Anakin Skywalker didn’t exist anymore and could never go back, because his soul was totally absorbed by the dark side of the Force. But he did go back. Even when everyone were running out of hope, Darth Vader took his mask off and became to be Anakin Skywalker again. Do you know why?-  
-For Luke?- Rey tried to answer -His son-  
-Correct. Anakin found in Luke the light and he gave his life for saving him- Leia answered, proudly -Ben maybe doesn’t know to have chosen a Jedi as example to follow-  
Rey was speechless. There were many stories about the Darth Vader’s return, about his unexpected conversion, but they were just rumors and Rey didn’t know the story precisely.  
-My father taught me to never give up, to keep hoping- Leia continued -Because the light inside us can’t turn off, maybe it fades, but it can’t go out. There is a link between you and Ben, Rey, stronger than link between me and him-  
-What does it mean?- Rey said.  
-It means that there’s only one hope to get my son back, and this hope is you-  
The girl didn’t answer, worried and burdened by all of these false hopes. Why did people think that she could redeem the Supreme Leader? Who was her? What was so special about her?  
Rey didn’t want to tell Leia her worries, but… What if it was Kylo to convert her to the darkness? The General answered her, as if she had read her thoughts directly in her mind.  
-The Jedi and the Force believe in you. It’ll be a success, we’re sure-

___________________

 

Rey clenched her fists and gnashed her teeth, the effort was hard, she felt like her head was about to burst, but she didn’t give up. She clenched the blanket, the sweat began to soaked her forehead and her muscles were all contracted in tension without allow her to breathe properly… But her mind recalled the Leia’s words about Ben and her great hope to get him back… Driven by her guilt, Rey gave up and let her slashed enemy appear in front of her eyes.  
-Go away!- was the first thing she said to him, and almost automatically she crossed her arms, for both cover her breast and show him disappointment.  
-Why do you resist me?- asked Kylo, with his melancholic eyes. Behind him, Rey saw a part of his cold and bare bedroom: evidently, it was night also in the First Order.  
-Go away- she repeated without looking him, her gaze fixing at the wall.  
-You’re afraid of my influence- he whispered, sitting in her cot - You fear to be converted by me…-  
-Get up of my bed!- she ordered harshly, but he didn't move. So, Rey looked straight at him, but Kylo looked away, shyly. His glance was unsure, he tried to look at her with his dark, watery eyes, sad in their complexity. It seemed that his eyes tried to tell her more than he wanted to.  
-I know you’re interested in the dark side- he said, trying to sound persuasive -That day when I gave you my hand, you hesitated before refusing, you were unsure, I felt it and I see it now in your eyes-  
-And guess what I see in yours- she exclaimed with a calm voice, but he got more nervous -I see a lonely, unhappy man, who hides himself behind an helmet, looking for help desperately. I can’t help you, Ben, if you still try to convert me-  
-I… I only want to stand with you-  
-So, why don’t you throw away your helmet and show me that I can trust you!?-  
-I’ve already shown you! I killed Snoke for you!-  
-For me!?- Rey replied, shocked -You killed him for being the new Supreme Leader!-  
-No, I killed him so that we could be the new leaders, but of a new order, not the First Order or the Resistance… Something new, a fresh start. Rey, the galaxy needs us, we’re the balance, the Force itself wants us together!-  
-The Force or you?-  
Kylo Ren didn’t answer, catched by surprised. Therefore, it was time to come out yet… Obviously, he didn’t feel ready at all.  
With his heart pounding, he closed his eyes and came near her; he had never kissed a girl before and he didn’t know what the romanticism is but, of course, he didn’t expected from her a little slap in the face…  
-What the hell do you think you are doing?- Rey exclaimed moving away, her face totally red -Are you crazy!?-  
Kylo shut his lips, wounded and humiliated.  
-You love me- he hissed, angry and embarrassed -You have to accept it-  
-You’re totally insane, Kylo Ren- Rey said coldly, freezing him with her glance.  
Suddenly, their contact broke, Kylo vanished and Rey was alone in her bedroom again.  
While the Supreme Leader were releasing all of his resentment and his frustration destroying everything in the throne room, Rey turned around and tried to sleep again.  
That guy was incredible, she thought… There was something sweet in him and in his attempt to get get close, but it wasn’t enough to minimize all of his crimes, first of all the murder of Han Solo… What was he thinking of? Kissing her!? And why did he want to kiss her? It was a sly strategy for converting her to the dark side, a sort of diabolic plan?  
Rey couldn’t stop to think, she couldn’t help it …There were too many thoughts and questions that kept her awake.  
_“You love me”_ he had said, as if love was something to order.  
_“Love Kylo Ren? Me!?”_ she thought, blushing _“That’s totally absurd…”_

 

 

**Notes**  
Hi guys!   
Sorry for the grammatical mistakes (verbal tense!!! :O) but I’m italian and I decide to translate my published stories. I don't speak english very well I think, so I beg your pardon! I hope you enjoying anyway this first chapter… This story is a Reylo, of course! And who said "never the light went out" was Yoda, by the way.  
Let me Know! :)


End file.
